dr_caresfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal/Emergency Room
This is the 3rd episode of Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal. It is one of the most favorite by people's choice selected. Level 21 - Incoming! Treat the patients on stretchers within the amount of seconds. *Meet Sophia Gomez, the Head of the Emergency Room. *Allison walks into Emergency Room, greeting Sophia. *Sophia is happy to see Allison smiling. *Allison waves to Sophia, meeting. *Sophia is walking to Allison. *Sophia: Allison, right! I'm Sophia, I run the E.R.... *Sophia and Allison shake hands, meeting for the first time. *Allison: Wow, this place is pretty impressive! *Sophia: Yep, but you look like you can handle it! *Sophia and Allison hearing the Emergency, something's coming. *Sophia: Well, that's us! You're in for a fun day! *Allison: Can't wait! *Sophia: That's the attitude! *Sophia leaves the Emergency Room, letting Allison begin. Afterward *Allison sees Sophia is entering the Emergency Room. *Sophia: Another good day for the books! *Sophia: You got a bit winded, aren't you? *Allison: Yeah, sorry, there was a lot going on... *Sophia: Don't apologize, you did amazing! *Allison: I don't know... *Sophia: Believe me, you didn't puke, you were in control, you helped several patients... *Sophia: You didn't kill anyone and you're still alive... *Sophia: That's a great job in my books! Challenge 11 - Emily’s Hospital Food III *''Help Emily in the hospital canteen.'' Level 22 -- Quick and Clean! Spend under a total of 20 seconds disinfecting. *Meet Joe Albright, the Ambulance Driver, Sophia's husband. *Sophia and Joe are dancing. *Allison sees Sophia and Joe dancing. They stopped. *Sophia: Hey Allison! Meet Joe. *They continue dancing, and stop. *Joe: Hey! I would give you a hand, but then my fair lady would fall to the floor. *Joe: My name's Joe and I drive one of the ambulances here... *Joe: ...I also managed to somehow get this amazing woman over here to fall madly in love with me. *Sophia: I'm just dating you for your car... *Joe: Is that right? Hmm... It does have a siren and it is pretty impressive... *Joe: Ah, whatever... *Jenny walks into the Emergency Room to meet Allison, Sophia, and Joe smiling. *Sophia and Joe both fell in love. Allison sees Jenny looking at Sophia and Joe. *Joe: Speaking of my car... I need to get going. *Jenny and Allison smile. *Joe: You ready, Jenny? *Jenny excites: Totally! *Joe: Love you and see you after my shift! *Jenny and Joe leaves to the ambulance. *Sophia: That man... He's just so perfect! *Sophia and Allison both smile happily. *Sophia: Like is so much better if you have someone to share it with. *Sophia leaves the Emergency Room, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison leaves the Emergency Room, going to the hallway to find Daniel. *Allison: Sophia is awesome, she's in total control and nothing gets her down... *Allison: And she actually likes me... ME! *Daniel: Why wouldn't she? *Allison: And I've been doing really great, no mistakes... *Allison: And the work is REAL medical work, I'm suturing wounds, removing glass and I'm just... *Allison: I'm sorry,,, I keep rambling about how awesome everything is and I didn't even ask how you're doing. *Daniel: Surprisingly well, actually. *Daniel: I mean, I've been able to stay away from amphetamines so far... *Daniel: And even the renovation has been going better than ever. *Daniel: On top of that I get to spend some time with you. *[Summers|Daniel: I couldn't have gotten through this without you, Allison... *Allison weaves the hair. *Allison hear the beep. *Allison: BEEP BEEP BEEP *Allison: I... I have to get back to the E.R.... *Daniel: I'll talk to you later... *Allison leaves the hallway, heading back to the Emergency Room. Level 23 - Mr. Asher Administer Mr. Asher's treatment! *Back in the E.R., Allison is entering. *Sophia: I was about to send out the dogs... *Sophia: You had a pretty long lunch... Someone special? *Sophia and Allison are hearing the emergency beep siren. *Sophia: Saved by the bell! *The ambulance arriving in the Emergency Room. *Meet Mr. Asher and Lisa Asher, delivered by Joe. *Lisa: I... Is my dad g-going to be okay? *She takes a look at the flashback. *After the flashback, Sophia is taking care of Mr. Asher. *Allison: I... I... don't know... *Joe put a leg on the floor. *Joe: Don't worry, we have the best doctors in the world working on him... *Joe has the lollipops, giving to Lisa. *Sophia: Allison? I could use a little help... *Allison is mean, rushing to Sophia using help. *Joe leaves the E.R., going to Ambulance, and Sophia is leaving the Emergency room, letting Allison administer the treatment. During the day *Lisa keeps looking at Mr. Asher. Allison is doing the circles, at the first step. Then, Allison does 6 times sliding up and down. Next, Allison taps. After that, Allison drags 6 times horizontally. Afterward *Sophia returns to the Emergency Room, checking the treatment. *Sophia: Well, at least he's stable. *Lisa touches Sophia. *Lisa: Can I talk to him? *Sophia: You can try, honey, but he might not be able to talk back yet... *Joe enters the Emergency Room, and Sophia is walking to curtains. Joe sees Lisa and Mr. Asher, giving Lisa two lollipops, one for Lisa and one for Lisa's father. *Joe: One for you and one for your dad... *Lisa: Dad? *Allison takes a flashback again, and after that, Joe and Sophia hook up, looking at Allison. *Sophia: What's going on Allison, you haven't been yourself the whole day... *Allison: Well... This is all a little too familiar to me... Cutscene: Back in around 1980s-1990s *Back in around 1980s-1990s, the house was just appeared. The music plays the same: Nothing's good forever. *Allison's dad, and little girl are walking around. *Little Allison: Oh no, we're crashing... *Allison's dad and little girls continue to walk. *Alli's dad: Don't wory Alli, we have parachutes, they'll never catch us now! *Little Allison: And we lived happily ever after! Right Dad? *Alli's dad: Indeed we did! *Dad and Little Allison gave a hug. *Little Allison runs around while her dad looking at her. *Little Allison: Now we go play hide and seek... *Little Allison: And don't hide on an extra spot... okay? *Alli's dad: Okay, Alli... *Little Allison: ...Twenty *Little Allison: ...Nineteen *Some time later... *Little Allison: ...One *Little Allison: ...Zero! *Little Allison: Ready or not, here I come! *''Find Alli's dad!'' *Little Allison goes to the cellar. *Little Allison: Daddy isn't in here, let's look somewhere else... *Allison uncovered the board. *Little Allison: I found you! *Little Allison: Dad? *No answer. *Little Allison: Dad, get up, this isn't funny! *Again, no answer. *Little Allison: Dad?! *Once again, no answer. Challenge 12 - It's serious! *''Patients can't gain golden hearts!'' Level 24 - Quick Remove Glass! Score at least 15 hearts with the remove glass minigame. *Back in the past (80s-90s), the emergency doctors are treating Mr. Heart. *Mason: Can you move a little, I need to get... *Little Allison: S-Sorry... *The Emergency doctor goes out of the room, letting Mason go. Afterward *Mason is going to Mr. Heart, while the Emergency Doctor is entering to treat him. *Mason: His situation isn't great, he's totally out of it... *Emergency doctor: We don't usually see a patient this young in such a state. *Emergency doctor: If only we could've gotten to him sooner... *Mason: Yep, if only... *Little Allison cries, rushing out of the Emergency Room to the hallway. Mason goes out of the Emergency Room. Level 25 - A Turn for the Worse Mr. Heart is not doing better. Treat Mr. Heart and listen to little Allison. *In the hallway, Mason sees Little Allison crying in the hall. *Mason: What happened? Why did you run away? *Little Allison: It's all my fault, if I found my dad sooner he would still be okay... *Mason: Sweetie, you're dad had a cardiac event, there would've been nothing you could do even if you had found him sooner. *Little Allison gave Mason a hug. *Mason: Let's go back to your dad, shall we? *Mason and little Allison go back to Mr. Heart in the Emergency Room. *Mason: You want to help, right? *Mason: I'm a 100% sure your dad can hear you, even though he can't talk. *Mason: What if you just keep talking to him to remind him why he has to stick around. *Mason: Whadda you say? *Little Allison: Okay! *Little Allison seat next to Mr. Heart. During the day: 1st treatment *Little Allison: ...And you promised me we would go to Happy Funtime Land this year and you always have to keep your promises... 2nd treatment *Little Allison: ...I will keep my room clean, I will not ask for candy for a full week and I will always, always listen... 3rd treatment *Little Allison: ...And... And... Mr. Giraffe would really miss you a while, whole lot... 4th treatment *Little Allison: Yawwwwn... And who would read to me, before bed? You... Yawwwwn... You always do all the voices!!! *Little Allison yawns, tired. Afterward *Little Allison: I... yawwwwn I... also can't reach... yawwwwn... *Little Allison: ...can't reach... zzzZZZZZZ *Little Allison takes a nap. *After a brief moment, there was a beep alarm siren, making Allison wake up. *Little Allison: What's happening? What's happening?! *The doctors going to Mr. heart moving this. *The doctors are moving him, making Allison very sad. *Mr. Heart has died after the treatment. *Little Allison: I... I... *Little Allison: I only fell asleep for a second... *Little Allison is staring at the wall. Challenge 13 - Strep Throat Patients! *''Memorize the treatments, so patients don’t have to ask twice!'' Level 26 - Little Lisa Cheer Lisa up, she needs it! *Back to June 2016, Joe, Sophia, and Allison are worried about the past. *Sophia: I'm so sorry... *Allison: It's okay, it was a long time ago... *Allison: It's just... This little girl, I know exactly how helpless she feels... *Sophia's feeling depressed. *Joe: Have I ever told you why I like lollipops? *Allison shook her head "no". *Joe: No matter how bad a day is, you can alway's have a lollipop! It's always something that's achievable... *Joe: And it might not change anything, bot at least now you have something sweet that lasts a little while... *Joe: There isn't a day that can't be improved with a simple gesture, small acts of kindness that make all the difference. *Joe: So what can we do to make this girls' day just a little better? *Allison: Well, I think we have three or four colored pencils here... *Allison: ...And we could give Lisa some stationary or graph paper to draw on. *Allison walks to Lisa, while Joe and Sophia looking at Allison. *Allison: Lisa? Would you like to make a drawing for your dad? *Lisa shook her head "yes". *Allison: I'll help you whenever I can, okay? *Some time later, Allison, Joe, and Sophia gave Lisa a small table and a paper for Lisa to draw. *Joe and Sophia leaving the Emergency Room, letting Allison help Lisa. During the day *Allison is looking at Lisa to help her. After that, Lisa finishes the drawing. Afterward *Joe is entering the Emergency Room, and Sophia is happy to enter. *Joe and Sophia are giving them kisses. *Lisa: Look doctor Allison (Dr. Allison)! I drew you! *Allison: Wow, that's really beautiful, Lisa! *Joe and Sophia sees Lisa drew a beautiful picture, with Allison. *Lisa gives Allison a drawing, and suddenly, Mr. Asher is vibrating, by the siren bell. *Sophia is rushing to Mr. Asher, taking care of him. *Joe: Lisa, have you ever seen the inside of an ambulance? *Allison Heart is running to Mr. Asher, taking care at the same time. *Lisa: Does it have lollipops? *Joe: Does it have lollipops!?... Of course it has! *Lisa: ...Aren't the ambulances that way? *Joe: Yes, but let's take the scenic route, then I can introduce you to some friends. *Joe and Lisa leaving the Emergency Room to the hallway. *Mr. Asher: Aaarrg... Arrr... Aarrgg! *Mr. Asher keeps shaking, and then suddenly he stops. *Sophia: It doesn't look good... *Sophia: He's too weak to receive medication, but too far along to recover on his own. *Allison: We have to do something, Sophia, he'll die otherwise... Level 27 - It's an Emergency! Help each patient within the amount of seconds of each other. *Allison reads these books, while Daniel is entering the Emergency Room. *Allison threw the book to Daniel, making him hurt. *Daniel: I knew the E.R. was a dangerous place, but this is a first for me... *Daniel sits next to Allison. *Allison: I'm sorry, Daniel... It's this case. *Allison: And these stupid medical journals aren't helping me at all! *Allison cries. *Daniel: When was the last time you were anywhere besides this hospital? *Allison: I don't know... *Daniel: Okay, tonight, you're eating a homecooked meal at my place. *Daniel: And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, missy! *Daniel leaves the Emergency Room, letting Allison cleaning the books, and go helping patients. Afterward *Sophia returns to the Emergency Room, smiling. *Sophia: Have a nice dinner! *Allison: Thank you... *Allison goes out of the hospital, going to Daniel's place for a tonight's dinner, with Daniel. *Daniel: Allison? *Daniel: Allison! I wanted to know if you wanted something to drink. *Allison: I'm sorry, I keep having to apologize to you... *Daniel: If you're going to be thinking about it anyway, why don't you tell me about your case? *Allison: Well... It's a 49 year old male, came in with a heart condition... *Later on, Allison and Daniel stared at night. *Daniel: So basically, you need some way to make him well enough to handle the cardiac medication? *Allison: Exactly, then he could recover almost instantly... *Daniel: Well... There's the doctor in Boston who's experimenting with slow degarding stimulants to increase a patient's health temporarily during a treatment... *Allison: ...And then only after the patient has started the real recovery the stimulants start breaking down... *Allison: Daniel, that could actually work! *Daniel: Dr. Foggerty, Boston General... *Daniel: I guess that this dinner is over... *Allison goes to Daniel, kissing. *Allison: Rain check! *Allison uses her cell phone, calling the weather. Challenge 14 - Combos only! *''Only patients that check out with at least 2 other patients count towards the score total!'' Level 28 - A Cure! Administer the treatment! *Sophia is picking up something. *Allison enters the Emergency Room. *Allison gets the bottle/medicine. Sophia is happy to see Allison brought the medicine. *Sophia: This is really impressive Allison, this might actually save his life. *Allison: So, we're going to try it? *Sophia: Uhm... Yeah! *Sophia: You'll have to keep his stimulant level up during this shift. *Allison walks to Lisa, while Sophia is watching her go. *Allison gives the shots to Mr. Asher. Sophia is leaving the Emergency Room. *Lisa: Will that help save my dad? *Allison: We really, really, really hope so. During the level *Allison administer the treatment every less than a minute or so. Otherwise, Lisa's dad won't be saved. Afterward *Lisa sees Allison give the last shot to Mr. Asher. *Allison: Come on... You have to do the rest now... *Allison takes the items for Mr. Asher, while Lisa sitting next to Mr. Asher. *Then, Sophia is in the Emergency Room, with Allison. *Sophia is getting the gas spray, while Allison standing next to Lisa, looking at Mr. Asher. *Allison and Lisa went to the seat, while Joe arrived to Sophia. *In the slideshow, Sophia sat on the bed, while Joe stands. Same as Allison and Lisa. *Allison, Lisa, Joe, and Sophia were all fell asleep. *Suddenly, Mr. Asher opened his eyes, and closed quickly. *Mr. Asher sits up. *Mr. Asher: Lisa? *Lisa is happy to see her dad was saved and sat up! *Lisa is running to Mr. Asher, while Joe and Sophia awake, sat up, and saw Lisa. *Allison is so overjoyed too. *Mr. Asher and Lisa gave them a hug. *Sophia and Joe sat completely up. *Allison walking to the curtains, seeing Lisa's dad is alive. *Joe walks to Allison. *Joe: You know you did that, right? *Joe gives a lollipop to Allison. *Joe: I normally don't do this on good days, but I think you've deserved one of these... *Allison is so happy to receive a lollipop from Joe. Level 29 - Marathon shift Walk 800 steps during this shift. *Mr. Asher: I owe you my life, Allison... *Mr. Asher: And on top of that Lisa told me all about what you guys did for her... *Allison: We just did our jobs. *Mr. Asher: Well, thank you! *Allison gave a smile to Mr. Asher and Lisa. *Allison: You take good care of him. *Lisa: I will! *Lisa runs to Allison, gave a hug. *Lisa runs to the hallway from Emergency Room, and Mr. Asher walks out of the Emergency Room. Afterward *Allison picks the cotton swabs, while Sophia is entering the Emergency Room. *Allison: I actually saved a life... *Sophia: Yes, you did! *Sophia: You know, not every day can be like this, but... *Sophia: Joe taught me that if you remember these days and forget the rest, you're truly invincible! *Joe enters the Emergency Room. *Joe: So you do listen to me? *Sophia: Every once in a while... *Joe walks to Sophia, giving them a kiss. *In the new wing, Daniel was on the phone. *Daniel was so sad that the phone hasn't answered. *Allison enters the new wing. *Allison: Guess who just saved a life? *Daniel: Really? That's amazing, Allison! *Daniel and Allison are thinking to call and schedule. *Allison: What's so important? *Daniel: Well... Tomorrow I'm showing some people the progress we made on our new wing... *Daniel: I'm thinking about inviting my dad... *Daniel: What if he doesn't like it? I've worked so hard, I really want to impress him... *Daniel: *SIGH*... Maybe I shouldn't invite him yet... *Allison: Daniel, you shouldn't worry so much. *Allison: What's not to like? This wing looks amazing, I'm sure John will love it. *Allison: If I can save a man, you can show your dad this amazing new wing! Challenge 15 - Oliver's back! *''Oliver's back and so are his friends!'' Level 30 - Bedside manners Don't let any patients leave with less than 3 hearts! *Back at the new wing, Daniel returns to the new wing. *Daniel, Connor, Ruth, Allison, John, Chance, Robin, Jenny, Joe, and Sophia are going to the new wing, showing their love for the wing. *Daniel: So... Here it is, it's still a little rough, but this is our new wing! *Sophia: Amazing! *Chance: I like the feng shui of this room. *Connor: Wow, you actually did a pretty good job. *Robin: I love it. *Connor and Jenny gave them kissing each other. *Daniel: What do you think Dad? *John: It... *John: It's awful... *Everyone scares to John. *John: My hospital was fine before, it doesn't need a new wing. *Everyone surprises to John. *John: And who picked this color, blue for a hospital?! *Everyone is jealousy towards John. *Robin: JOHN! *Robin angrily said, making everyone scares and surprised. *John: What were you thinking?! *Daniel sadly goes out of the new wing, and everyone does. *Connor made a facepalm. Allison is running towards Daniel angrily. *Daniel has gone to the main lobby. *Allison: Daniel! *Daniel: Allison, I need a little time alone. *Allison: But... *Daniel: You don't have to worry Allison, I won't... You know, I won't... *Daniel: I just... just... need a little time... okay... *Daniel: You have a great last day at the E.R.... *Daniel walks out of the Little Creek Hospital. *Joe was back at the Emergency Room, and Allison does. *Joe touches Allison's shoulder. *Joe gave a lollipop to Allison, making her happy. *Joe head out of the Emergency Room to go to the Ambulance, treating the patients, for the last day. Afterward *After that, Allison goes back to the present-day, prologue, to the present-day (now). Cutscene: At the crash *At the crash, the music plays, during the rainy day. *There was an ambulance crashed into the water. *Allison climbs up out of the crashed ambulance, holding Daniel up to the surface. *Allison and Daniel fall to the water, swimming to the shore. *Allison lies Daniel at the shore, taking a breath. *There was an explosion by the gas. *Allison drags Daniel to the grass, from the shore, keeping Daniel safe from explosion. *Allison lies her head on Daniel. *Daniel: A-Allison? *Allison hugs to Daniel, he's still alive. *Allison: Your arm!? *Allison: Th... That needs to be set and stitched up, you've already lost a lot of blood... *Daniel: Th... The others? *Allison: Jenny... *Allison walks to Jenny, passed away. Allison lies to Jenny, but she didn't awaken up. *Allison: She's still breathing and her pulse is strong! *Allison: It looks like she dragged herself onto the grass and then passed out. *Allison: I don't see Joe... He might still be in the ambulance... *Daniel: A... arrr... *Daniel: J-Joe fffffirst! I... I'll survive... *Allison: Joe? *Allison: JOE! *Joe: St-Still alive... *Allison: Joe! Thank goodness! *Allison: I'm coming for you! *Allison went to the water and swimming, going to the crashed ambulance truck. *Allison is climbing the ambulance truck. *Allison: Joe? I can't really see... How are you doing down there? *Joe: I'm... I'm a little stuck, bit scratched up, but that's about it. *Daniel: AARGG... aaah... RGRGRG... *Daniel: All... Alli... Allison... *Joe: Allison! Catch... *Joe: Take those bandages, you'll need them for Daniel. *Joe: Go save him! You can come back for me later... *Allison: Thank you... *Allison falls back to the water, swimming back to the shore. *Allison goes to the shore, saving Daniel by putting bandages. *Daniel: ArrrgGG,,, Arrr! *Daniel: I... I'm losing... feeling... Arrg... arm... *Daniel: Yo... You... have to... d-do... it... now! *Allison: Daniel, I have no kit, all I have are these two bandages... *Allison: If it's broken higher up and I try to set it... *Daniel: R-Risk... w-we... rrrrrg... have to... t-t-take! *Daniel: N-Now... D-Do it! *Allison moves 3 times clockwise for his left arm... *Daniel: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGG! *Allison: NO! The wound... an artery must have ruptured... *Daniel bleeds out of the wound. *Allison holds his heart, and suddenly Joe said. *Joe: A-Allison? Was th... that scream, Daniel? *Allison: Ye... Yes... He... He's out... His arm it's... *Joe: Stay focused Allison, what is it you need to do? *Allison: I... I need to stitch Daniel's wound... There's... so... so much blood, Joe... *Allison: B-But my suturing tools... I don't ha... *Joe: But if you keep the pressure on, he'll be alright for now, right?. *Allison: Yes... *Joe: Good... *Joe: I've looked and I don't think the suture tools are in the ambulance, so maybe they're out there somewhere... *Allison sees the suture tools on the grass. *Allison: I can't reach it... *Her arms are too short to reach it. *Allison: JENNY! I could really use your help right now... *Allison: Maybe I can find something that'll help me reach it... *Allison: That stick might just work... *Allison picks up the nearby stick, so she'll reach the tools. *Allison is using her stick to get that tools, but there was a noise happened. *Joe: *CLANG!* *The box opens at the Ambulance. *Allison: Joe, what happened? Is everything okay? *Allison takes a look back at the ambulance, sees the exploding gas revealed. *Joe: Everything is fine, I think a panel came loose, don't worry about me... *Allison grabs a stick again, getting a bag of tools. *Allison stitches the wound for Daniel. *Allison: I DID IT! *Allison: JOE, I actually did it! *Allison: JOE?! *And then, the gas explodes, and the Ambulance finally exploded and imploded, making Joe exploded to death. *Allison was lied down by the explosion. *Allison was overly scared on Ambulance crash explosion. *Allison: JOE! *And now, the rain is stopped. Allison is the only one who saved Daniel's life! *Allison was massaging Daniel, sadly. *Finally, at the end, the helicopter is picking up Allison, Jenny, and Daniel, heading back to the hospital. Starring *Allison Heart *Daniel Summers *Connor McCoy *Ruth Phelps *John Summer *Chance Foley *Robin Fisher *Jenny Pope *Joe Albright *Sophia Gomez *Lisa Asher *Mason Hamilton *Mr. Asher